


Hearts Divided

by Esti



Category: Mario & Luigi RPG (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (1993), Super Mario Galaxy, Super Mario Odyssey (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Betrayal, Blow Jobs, Blue Balls, Bullying, Butt Plugs, Canon Trans Character, Childhood Trauma, Cock Rings, Cockblocking, Creampie, Dirty Thoughts, Drunk Sex, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fetish, Forbidden Love, Gay Sex, Gender or Sex Swap, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Heavy Drinking, Homophobia, I'm Going to Hell, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Incest, Kissing, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Lust, M/M, Masochism, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Object Penetration, Oral Sex, Other, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Penis Size, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rare Pairings, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Sadism, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Slash, Spanking, Speciesism, Strap-Ons, Twincest, Vibrators, Voyeurism, this is hella dirty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esti/pseuds/Esti
Summary: As two Koopalings admit their romantic leanings to Bowser, the Koopa King realizes his true wish: to be with Mario, even if he must transform into a woman. However, as each newly-formed relationship in the Mushroom World cause division, an evil external force attempts to take advantage of the unrest.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a foreshadowing chapter. Much of the story (starting from the next chapter) will lead to how this specific event occurred.
> 
> This is also the only chapter in the story to be in first-person POV.

“Everyone, I’m gay.”

Three words; a trio of simplistic utterings. Five syllables; only the start of a short haiku. Yet, these three words changed the face of the Mushroom World more than any eloquent speech could. These words drove allies away while uniting enemies. These words isolated family members while including others. 

Ever since I uttered the words to my family years ago, I regretted it. I didn’t know that, through my utterings, all of this would transpire: kidnappings, takeovers, other ruthless behaviors.

Of course, throughout these events, I’ve learned that these words didn’t cause these problems; they only exposed deep-seeded issues left buried. But I still can’t brush the feeling that I’m somehow responsible.

Perhaps I deserve death for the division I caused; I deserve this punishment this witch-lady will give to me.

I snap back into reality: I’m still stuck on a platform made from chain-link fences while I’m chained to a wall built from the same substance. I look below the unstable floor; a sea of magma rises, as if it’s eager to devour me before the witch does.

“Prepare to die, Koopa scum!” the witch cackled as she launches an energy ball towards me. Still chained to the wall, I close my eyes and huddled in a ball, expecting the painful electricity to course through my body and deem it useless. 

But it never came. 

I open my eyes, confused on fate’s sudden twist, and I see my heroes: two figures standing in the energy ball’s path, each blocking it from its direct aim at me.

“You mess with him, and you mess with us!” one figure stated, “You took advantage of our division, and I won’t allow you to continue!”

“Graah!” the witch cried before she chucks two energy balls at the figures. In return, the figures each draw their sword from their sheath and reflect the energy balls back to the witch via their blades. The witch screams as if a thousand demons were casted out of her body, which, considering the magnitude of her burns combined with her evil, may have happened.

As the scene quiets down, I focus my attention from the witch to the mysterious figures.

“Hey! You came back for me!”

“Of course we did,” one of the figures replied back, his masculine voice echoing in the chamber, “No matter what division’s thrown at us, we will always be family.”

“Let’s get back to the others,” the other figure, this time a female and speaking for the first time since her arrival, commanded me.

I nod my head; I want to see the rest of my family, and I hope this entire ordeal’s over, but perhaps things may not be so simple.

Why must it be easier to divide than to unite?

I’ve been entering too much bad news lately; I await good news on my front, Koopa be willing, and I’ll be eager to report it. But until then, wish me luck.

-Lemmy Koopa


	2. Lemmy's Confession

The moon shines onto Dark Land, illuminating the typically-cloudy kingdom and providing enough light for the Friday night partiers. After pulling up to the Electrodome, Larry exits his modified badwagon and grabs his DJ equipment from his trunk.  

The young koopaling stares at the Electrodome in awe. He always dreamed of DJing here; he dedicated years of practice just to get that special invite. Now, his wish came to pass; he’ll oversee the second most desired by DJ’s: from midnight to 1AM. Larry glances at his phone: 11:38PM; plenty of time to set up for his hour. 

Grin in place, Larry enters the Electrodome and approaches the security table, where a buff boom boom monitors the surveillance footage. Seeing Larry, the boom boom focuses his attention to the koopaling. 

“Good evening, you’re the next DJ, right?” the boom boom questioned. 

“Right,” Larry nodded as he pulls out an ID containing his name, picture and other information and gives it to the boom boom, “Here’s my ID.” 

The boom boom stares at the ID for a few seconds before giving it back to Larry, “Good evening, Larry. Enjoy the Electrodome.” 

“I will! Thanks!” 

Larry picks up his equipment again and enters the double doors. He stares in awe: neon lights flood the scene, revealing a packed dance floor in the dome’s center and a loaded bar shoved on the other side of the entrance. Blaring electronic dance music floods while the guests’ multiple conversations add their own tone. He continues staring at the tables, from abandoned alcoholic drinks to multiple baddies eating ostro wings together, before making his way around the dance floor and towards the DJ booth. 

As he lays his equipment on the floor, Larry looks up at the DJ and gasps. 

The DJ’s none other than his brother Roy. 

“R-Roy?!” Larry gasped, “I didn’t know you were a DJ! And you’re DJing the best hour of the night!” 

“Larry?” Roy stares at his younger brother in confusion, “I’ve been DJin’ for years! What are you doin’ here, punk?” 

“I’m the DJ for the midnight hour!”  

“W-what?” Roy gasped, “This is your first time I’ve seen you at the Electrodome and you already got the midnight hour?! I was always stuck with either 6PM or 5AM hours when I first started here!” 

“I've DJed at other places” Larry pointed out, “But I never knew you DJed.” 

“I love it, especially because I get the 11PM hour every Friday and Saturday,” Roy stated as he turns back to his turntable and mixer, “But no one else does, so I go alone. Morton hates DJing and clubbing.” 

“Really?” Larry gasped, “Luddi hates music that was produced after like the 1850s, so I do it alone too.” 

“Well,” Roy smirked, “Glad at least someone in our family’s not a wuss.” 

“You can say that again.” 

Larry sets up his turntable behind Roy as the larger koopaling continues his last minutes as a DJ. As the techno song ends, the clubbers on the dance floor pause their dancing before giving Roy a round of applause. 

“Everyone, thanks for the hoppin’ hour!” Roy called out through his mic, “Next, for the midnight session, we have my brother, Larry Koopa!” 

The crowd cheers as Larry turns on his equipment and starts DJing. Music he produced, from video game DJ remixes to edited side-stream EDM flows through the Electrodome, causing the packed dance floor to continue busting their moves.  

Larry grins as he scratches the music and modifies it through his mixer. Throughout his years DJing, he never had this large of an audience, nor one who enjoyed his music this much. 

He only hopes he can continue doing this often. 

* * *

Iggy wakes up and stares at the clock. 9AM; he got just a tad over five hours of sleep.  

“Another day…” Iggy sighed as he stares at the unfinished invention in his room. He and Ludwig were meant to finish it over a week ago, but every time Iggy asked him to come down, Ludwig always cancelled at the last minute. They’re supposed to show their dad the progress by Monday; today’s Saturday. 

Iggy, however, wasn’t the only person to notice Ludwig’s distancing from him.  

“Good morning, Iggy!” Lemmy, who still shares a room with Iggy, called to his brother, “Still no Ludwig?” 

“No…” 

“I’m sure he’ll finish it today. We should let Larry know; Ludwig’s like a father figure to him, so Larry can always see what’s wrong.” 

Iggy nods. 

“But let’s go down to breakfast! I have an announcement to make to all of them.” 

“Announcement?” 

Lemmy whispers into Iggy’s ear, whose eyes then widen as he begins blushing. 

“Ohh... Wow...” Iggy marveled, “Quite the announcement.” 

“Yep. Honestly, I’m scared. I’m having second thoughts now.” Lemmy quivered. 

“Nonsense,” Iggy comforted, “I’ll help you, Lemmy. Let’s go.” 

Lemmy jets down the stairs while Iggy wipes his glasses before following his sibling downstairs. 

When Iggy arrived in the dining room, his family all gather around the table, a stack of pancakes on each of their plates. He notices Lemmy talking to both Larry and Bowser Jr, Wendy gazing at herself in the mirror, Roy stuffing his huge mouth with pancakes and Morton practicing a speech with Bowser, who nods in agreement every now and then. When Iggy stares at Ludwig, he finds Ludwig staring intently at him before the eldest koopaling turns away sheepishly.  

“Hey guys…” Iggy greeted before he sits by Larry. 

“Hey,” Larry replied before sticking a bite of pancake into his mouth, “Long night, Iggy?” 

“Yep, as usual. This invention’s not going well at all.” 

Larry nods in understanding before he turns towards Lemmy and Junior again. Meanwhile, Iggy begins brainstorming ideas on how the invention’s structure and function can be improved. However, something within Iggy prevents him from concentrating; this same feeling may be what’s slowing him down. He needs to understand what it is. 

“Guys...” Lemmy called as the family enters the latter portion of the breakfast, typically reserved for any business updates, “I have an announcement.” 

The Koopalings and Bowser all turn their attention to Lemmy, curious over what the small koopaling’s about to say. 

“You all noticed I don’t have a girlfriend, or I don’t show interest in them; that I don’t care for romance,” Lemmy started. He nervously turns towards Iggy, who gives him a thumbs up, “Before, I would’ve agreed. But these past few months taught me that... I developed feelings for... Uhh, other people...” 

The five koopalings and Bowser stare at Lemmy, confused over where he’s heading with his statement. 

“Well... They weren’t with girls either. Everyone... I’m gay.” 

Wendy and Morton gasp, Ludwig and Bowser nod their heads in thought, Larry smiles at Lemmy, Junior continues eating, not at all bothered with the confession, while Roy remains stone-faced. 

“What the fuck?!” Morton shouted, “That’s fucking disgusting! I don't want a gay in this castle! They might go Broke Back Mountain on me when I’m asleep!” 

“Yeah, Daddy!” Wendy agreed, “Being gay is a sin! Tell Lemmy he’s wrong, Daddy!” 

“Your brother’s the same!” Bowser yelled after the outbursts, “Now grow up and get used to it!” 

“But dad!” Morton rebutted, “He’s different from us straight people! He’s a fucking fa-” 

“Don’t you DARE say that word about your brother!” Bowser roared, shaking the entire castle as he does so, “Now go to your rooms! Both of you!” 

Morton and Wendy get up from their chairs and stomp up the stairs, complaining about Lemmy’s orientation as they do so. 

“Dad...” Lemmy squeaked, shocked at the reaction his two siblings displayed at the news, “Is this... You’re okay with this?” 

Bowser sighs, “I want the best for you, Lemmy. I want you to be happy. Your brothers here support you also.” 

Lemmy looks around the table and sees Junior, Larry, Iggy and Ludwig still smiling at him, while Roy gives the small koopaling a thoughtful look. 

“But Morton and Wendy-” 

“Who cares what they think?” Bowser interrupts Lemmy, “They obviously hate gays more than they love their brother right now. But they’ll come around; they have to.” 

As Lemmy ponders the words, he hears silverware slamming on a plate, followed by a chair scooting. Looking over at the source, he spots Roy stomping away from the table and upstairs towards his room, all without saying one word. 

“… What’s wrong with Roy?” Iggy sighed, “Is he also against gays?” 

“No idea, Iggy. Just give him time to come around,” Bowser promised. 

Lemmy nods, although feeling dejected over his three siblings’ actions. 


	3. Iggy's Confession

Morton, Wendy and Roy didn’t even come down for dinner that fateful night – not even the family-favorite shredded reznor could lure them from their rooms.  

A week passed since Lemmy’s revelation, and the castle hasn’t recovered from such events. Ludwig sighs as he plays his piano, composing a new symphony as he goes. Ever since he remembers, music soothed him whenever he’s stressed or feeling any confusion. He tends to know what causes such emotions, but now he doesn’t know. 

All he knows is it’s about Iggy and his confusing relationship with Lemmy. He knows Lemmy’s gay, but how’s Iggy doing? 

Ludwig cares about his brother, and he wants him to be happy. He wants Iggy to figure out his own life before figuring out how his next invention will work; as a result, he’s been cancelling meet-ups with Iggy, and he persuaded Bowser to push back their project’s due date. 

He’s curious to know how the situation is. 

As he ponders, he hears a knock followed by his bedroom door opening.  

“Ludwig,” the eldest koopaling turns around and notices Larry standing in his doorframe, “What’s up with you lately?” 

“What do you mean, Lawrence?” 

“Everyone’s acting weird lately,” Larry replied, “Morton and Wendy have been to every church meet-up this week, Lemmy and Iggy are distancing themselves from each other, you’re avoiding them, and Roy hasn’t been seen in days other than to invite me to things.” 

“Hmm...” Ludwig nodded, “Our family has been rather blighted lately. I’ll talk to Iggy and see what’s going on with him. We can get Father to see how the others are. Wait. Did you say ROY asks you to do activities with him?” 

“He does! It was so sudden too,” Larry exclaimed, “But we have similar interests. Sports, fitness, blackmailing, rock music, EDM, DJing. But the weird thing is he avoids Morton now.” 

Ludwig nods, “Something’s up with him then. I was thinking he was against Lemmy’s orientation, but the fact that he avoids Morton means there’s a bigger picture. If he doesn’t come for dinner again, I’ll remind Father to speak to him. As for me, I plan to commune with Iggy. Thank you, Lawrence.” 

Larry nods before leaving Ludwig’s room.  

Ludwig closes and locks the piano’s keyboard before he steps outside his room. As he stares out into the stone-themed hallway, he spots Iggy migrating away from Ludwig’s room. 

“Ignatius!” Ludwig called out before doing a ‘Come here!’ gesture. 

The koopaling turns around, initially confused before he notices Ludwig. Seeing Ludwig’s hand gesture, Iggy walks towards him. 

“Huh?” Iggy questioned. 

“Step into my office,” Ludwig guided the younger koopaling into his room, “I just have a few questions for you.” 

“Does it relate to you not working on the project?”  

Ludwig rubs his chin, “It can relate, in a way, yes. But my question for you, Ignatius. Larry noticed you and Lemmy drifted apart lately. Any reason why?” 

Iggy sighs at the question.  

“Ignatius... What’s the matter? You two are supposed to be best friends!” Ludwig exclaimed. 

Iggy nodded, “I know, but ever since he revealed that he’s gay... It just feels... Weird, Ludwig.” 

“Weird...?” Ludwig questioned, “How so?” 

“Because...” Iggy sighs, “I have feelings for him.” 

Ludwig raised an eyebrow, “Well... He’s gay too. Why don’t you tell him?” 

“He seems so happy around one of his friends he met at school. Calvin,” Iggy exhales again, “So I’m scared the feelings aren’t reciprocal.”  

“You should tell him, Ignatius. I’m quite sure you know more about Lemmy than this ‘Calvin’ character does,” Ludwig sighed, “I want the best for my younger siblings. All of you. I know I was a stuck-up oldest brother growing up, but the past few years made me realize what my role should be.” 

“Thanks, Ludwig,” Iggy nodded as he steps out of the room, “I’ll tell Lemmy.” 

“I wish you luck, brother.” 

* * *

Lemmy lays on his bed, browsing through childhood photos. He smiles as he glosses over each picture, but something puzzles him. In every family vacation photo, the gatherings were similar. Bowser’s in the center of the picture, Roy and Morton always stood on one side of Bowser, while Larry and Ludwig filled the opposing side. Wendy nestled herself near Larry and Ludwig, while him and Iggy would stand just before Roy. The pairings weren’t forced, but rather promoted by each sibling. 

He browses over one such family picture – one of their earliest vacations to Lavalava Island – sadness filling his eyes. He wishes Iggy was closer to him; while Iggy did offer support for his coming-out, Lemmy’s afraid that Iggy no longer felt comfortable around a homosexual. Everything... Just feels awkward around Iggy.  

“Iggy... I miss you,” Lemmy cried. 

As Lemmy continues staring at the picture, he ehars a soft knock on the door, followed by the door opening. The small koopaling looks up before unleashing a smile. 

Iggy. 

“Lem...” Iggy sighed before looking down at the family photo, “Hey! That was the trip Morton fell in the lava pit, isn’t it?!” 

“Yeah!” Lemmy giggled, “And how Roy jumped in and tried to rescue him, but he couldn’t swim, so we had to rescue both of them!” 

Iggy guffaws at the memory, “Man, those were good times!” 

“I miss those times,” the sadness reappears in Lemmy’s tone, “When we were closer.” 

“That’s actually what I want to talk about,” Iggy sighed, causing Lemmy to look at him with rapt attention, “Ever since your confession... It got me thinking.” 

“You hate me, don’t you?” Lemmy cried, “Or I make you uncomfortable.” 

“Lemmy... It’s so much more,” Iggy consoled as he sits by Lemmy and holds one of his claws, “Lemmy. I avoided you, not because I was uncomfortable around you, but because I was TOO comfortable.” 

Lemmy gives Iggy a confused stare, “What does that mean?” 

“Lemmy,” Iggy sighs, “I... I’m in love with you!” 

Lemmy’s eyes widen at Iggy’s revelation and the small koopaling attempts to utter a question. 

“Like... Love love? More than siblings would?” 

Iggy nods, “I was uncomfortable because you showed feelings for Calvin.” 

Lemmy cracks a smile, “Iggy, c’mon. Don’t you know Calvin has a girlfriend?” 

“What? No.” 

Lemmy smile grows even wider, “Good. Iggy, I love you too! You were the reason how I found out I was gay and why I admitted it. I want to be with you forever, whether as princes or not.” 

Iggy grins before he leans in and gives Lemmy a kiss. After the simple gesture, Iggy pulls away and stares into Lemmy’s eyes. The previous sadness in his eyes disappeared, replaced by love and lust. Iggy then moves the photo album onto Lemmy’s dresser before he removes his shell and Lemmy removes his.  

Shell-less, the two laid down on Lemmy’s bed, with Lemmy on top of Iggy. The pair continue kissing, this time in a much more passionate manner. The duo half-close their eyes in bliss as their tongues rub against each other, bonding in more ways than one. Laying on each other, each koopaling can feel the other’s forming erection; both wanted more from the other. 

Lemmy starts kissing Iggy’s neck, leaving a red mark on his otherwise-green scales. Iggy shivers as Lemmy nibbles on his neck before returning to licking it; he now knows he belongs to Lemmy, and only to him. 

Iggy’s about to return the favor before the two hear a pounding on the door, followed by Larry’s voice. 

“Guys! Dinner’s ready!” 

Dejected from the interruption and their erections now disappearing, the two stare at the door before looking back at each other. 

“Well... Dang, interrupted,” Lemmy stated in a disappointed tone. 

“We can continue later! We can... *Ahem*, go ‘farther’ too,” Iggy winks, resulting in Lemmy smiling again. 

“Right! Good thing it was Larry knocking on the door, not Morton!” 

“He probably has a restraining order on us,” Iggy rolls his eyes before putting his shell back on, “Now let’s get to dinner! Last one there eats goombas!” 

* * *

Ludwig sighs as he picks at his lox. Despite lox being his favorite meal, the eldest cannot stomach the situation going on in his family. Morton and Wendy now show up to the dinners, although eager to shove the food into their mouths before disappearing, while Roy still boycotts every meal.  

Hearing his son’s sighs, Bowser stares at Ludwig before questioning, “What’s wrong, Ludwig?” 

“You want to know what’s wrong? Those two over there,” Ludwig spoke up, a passionate tone littering his voice as he points to Morton and Wendy, “They eat faster than any appreciative Koopa can, while your other son hasn’t been here in at least a week.” 

“Roy?” Bowser questioned, “I’ll talk to him after dinner.” 

Ludwig nods as he sees Lemmy and Iggy race down the stairs. Although not holding hands, Ludwig only needs to observe the bitemark on Iggy’s neck to know his brother’s communication was successful. He grins at the two, who both blush at him, before Ludwig turns his attention back to the lox. 

This time, his appetite grows. Ludwig’s confident in his family’s relations being mended, albeit slowly, and he hopes such repairs continue.


	4. Three More Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: EXPLICIT MATERIAL PRESENT!

After the dinner ended, Bowser sighs as he stands up from the dining table and walks up the stairs. After talking to Morton and Wendy earlier in the week, Bowser’s not looking forward to what Roy has to say about Lemmy. 

Undaunted, Bowser knocks on Roy’s door.  

No response. 

“Son, I’m coming in,” Bowser warned, resulting in a near-inaudible grunt. The koopa king shrugs before he turns the knob and nudges the door open, where he finds Roy laying on his bed, facing away from the door. 

“Go away!” Roy threatened, but his request came out as a hoarse shout. 

“No. Something’s up, Roy,” Bowser replied, “You didn’t come down for dinner last night, or any time in the past week, and you didn’t tonight. You’re usually mischievous and doing Royish behaviors simply to give everyone a hard time. So, yes, something’s up. Is this about Lemmy being gay?” 

Roy continues laying his head on his pillow, his face facing away from Bowser.  

“Open up now, Roy,” Bowser commanded. 

Roy then turns his head towards Bowser. Even with his shades on, Bowser can still sense the genuine sadness in Roy’s eyes. The past few hours, his son’s been upset and even crying about something. 

“It’s...” Roy sighed, “I’m not getting rid of you, ain’t I?” 

“You’d be correct.” 

“Fine,” Roy murmured, “It’s about… My love life. Lemmy’s confession made me realize.” 

Bowser raises an eyebrow. 

“Kylie’s beautiful. I love her. At least, I thought I did. But, uhh…” Roy stammered, feeling his face heat up, “We tried having sex... Heh... But I couldn’t get turned on.” 

“Hmm?” Bowser continues raising an eyebrow, “What did I say about obscene acts, Roy? You’re too young to have kids!” 

“Look, Dad, do you wanna listen, or no?” Roy grumbled, not caring about his father’s authority at that moment. Knowing his anger will only silence his son more, Bowser sighs and motions him to continue, “But same thing with Pom Pom, and the same thing with Azalea. I couldn’t get in the mindset and I couldn’t get an erection.” 

“Do you know why?” Bowser questioned, surprised that Roy, of all koopas, is opening this much to him. But Bowser has to keep calm, else Roy’ll just shut down. 

“I’m... I’m in love with someone else. But, I feel they’re off limits, y’know.” 

“Well, why don’t you tell  _him_?” Bowser questioned; he may have an idea what this is about. 

“But what if he hates me after that? And he’s my brother too! I-” Roy pauses, realizing he fell into his father’s trap, “I-I’m sorry, King Dad!” 

“Roy, Son... When did you find out you were gay?” 

Roy nods his head, “Few days before Lem’s confession. After practice I walked in the guys’ locker room and stumbled on my boys changing. I was embarrassed to see it at first, but it left me with a great, happy feeling, a ragin’ boner and so many sex fantasies with each of them… With me both as, uhh, a top and bottom, y’know...? I didn’t have those fantasies with Kylie or my other girls. From that moment on, and with Lem’s confession, I realized... I… I’m also gay.” 

“Okay. My stance is the same as with Lemmy. I support you, and I still love you,” Bowser reminded, “But... There’s a twist. You mentioned one of your brothers. Which one is it?” 

“Uhh, no one.” 

“Tell me, Roy!” 

“It doesn’t matter!” Roy cried. 

“Yes it does! Now tell me! Which brother do you love?!” 

“I-I-” Roy muttered before breaking down into tears, feeling like a failure. Years have passed since Bowser seen his tough son break down, “K-king Dad, I-I-it's L-L-Larry… Whenever I’m around him, I feel good and happy, and just better! I think of doing everything with him between going on dates and full-on sex... More than I ever felt with Kylie! We have the same interests; the same hobbies; the same passions. Dad, I’m in love with Larry! This is wrong, Dad! I’m just a huge mistake! A disappointment! Why is this happening?!” 

Bowser’s taken aback at the confession. Out of any of his sons, the last person he’d expect to be gay was Roy, let alone being in love with his younger brother. 

“What?!” 

“I-I-I don’t know, Dad! I don’t want this... this THING!” Roy cried out, leading to Bowser shaking his head. His son’s upset about the entire situation; he knows it, and yelling at Roy won’t help. 

“Look. I accept you. What I don’t accept is you isolating yourself in this room simply because who you love,” Bowser stated. The king’s understanding tone must’ve shocked Roy, as he did a double-take to the statement, “This is who you are, Roy. You need to accept yourself.” 

“But I don’t want to be seen as just a sexuality, or a pervert, or a sibling fucker! I wanna be seen as a person! Someone who’s tough and likes sports, music and video games! Not some gross, girly guy! I want to be normal, dammit!” 

“Being gay doesn’t make you girly, Roy! You’re my most masculine son, so quit that bullshit! Even then, that’s no excuse to isolate yourself from your family! Neither you, me or your siblings deserve that!” 

“If you were in love with your brother while facing possible hate from your closest brother because of it, you’d hide too!” Roy shouted before he turns his face away from Bowser once again, “What Morton said last week... He really hates gays, Pops. I don’t want my friendship with him to end.” 

Bowser sighs before brushing off Roy’s face, “You should tell Larry, Roy. Don’t let these feelings eat you up.” 

Roy stops sobbing and looks up at his father, “You support my love for Larry?!” 

“I don’t see anything wrong with it if you’re both consenting.” 

“But he’s 15 and I’m 19!” Roy rebutted. 

“Age of consent for koopas is 13,” Bowser reminded. 

“But we’re siblings, Dad!” 

“ADOPTED siblings!” Bowser corrected. 

“But still!” Roy sighed, “Okay... I’ll tell Lar. Sometime. But what if he hates me and never wants to see me again?” 

“That’s a risk you’ll have to take, but Larry will always love you as a brother. He easily accepted Lemmy,” Bowser advised “But it’s worth it. Don’t regret not telling him.” 

Roy nods, “But Pops, don’t tell anyone about this, especially Morton, please!” 

“I won’t, but Morton will need to accept it.” 

Roy remains silent as he continues laying on his bed, now facing away from his father. 

“Good night, Roy,” Bowser stated before exiting his room and steps towards his master bedroom. 

* * *

As Larry finishes watering the plants in his greenhouse, he lays down on his bed, pondering over the past week or two. After Lemmy’s confession, Larry also realized his sexual attraction towards other guys. He’s gay, but Larry also doesn’t want to confess it before his family, especially Morton and Wendy.  

He’s not only confused on who Lemmy loves, but Larry’s now confused on who he personally loves. Ever since he can remember, Larry felt a strong love for Ludwig. Larry wanted to date Ludwig; to settle down together in another life, far from the castle and its worries.  

To Larry, Ludwig was perfect. While the others bullied Larry, Ludwig always welcomed him with loving arms. Ludwig taught Larry and gave him company. Ludwig always reserved his room for Larry whereas he’d boot his other siblings out the moment they attempt to step in. Ludwig has a special spot for Larry, and he knows about it. 

But ever since that night at the Electrodome, Larry also has feelings for Roy. His bully of a brother. But like Ludwig, Roy also acts differently around Larry compared to his other siblings. Roy invites him to concerts, sporting events, fitness classes and other events. Not only that, but unlike at home, Roy shows a much softer demeanor around Larry, and Roy acts like he cares. 

Ludwig gives him a source of fatherly love, while Roy entertains Larry’s mischievous side; the side he loves showing. Larry must act serious and proper in front of Ludwig, but in front of Roy the past few weeks, Larry can unleash his true self. Ludwig gives him stability, but Roy gives him fun. 

Larry worries about the recent development, especially concerning the bitterness between Roy and Ludwig. He doesn’t want to fall in love with one while feeling obligated to dismiss the other. However, Larry must take the risk for his fulfillment. 

Fingers crossed, he lifts himself from the bed and exits his room.  

* * *

Bowser’s deep in thought as he walks towards his room, almost running into his stone statues as he zones out. He always thought he kidnapped Peach simply to spend time with her. He thought he loved her and wanted to marry her. 

But the recent confessions of Lemmy and Roy makes him realize: he didn’t kidnap Peach just to see her. 

He kidnapped her just to have an excuse to see Mario. 

The koopa king sighed; Mario’s his crush, not Peach. He knows that Mario won’t share the same feelings; the plumber only shows animosity towards Bowser.  

Why did he have to feel this way towards his archenemy? Why does he kidnap Peach just to see him? 

Bowser sighs; just minutes ago, he told Roy to confess his feelings, yet the hypocritical king himself lacks the guts to follow through on the same manner.  

Plus, neither kingdom will approve of such closeness. Dark Land portrays Mario as an enemy, while the Mushroom Kingdom sees Bowser in the same destructive light. Such political tensions will only explode if the two don’t remain visible archenemies. 

He tries pushing Mario out of his head; he and him cannot happen at this point. Any opportunity he had faded away. Who needs his strength, his dedication, his...  

Damn it! 

Bowser knows he won’t ever win unless he changes up the rules, and breaking the norm he will. He must now act on his feelings; no more hypocrisy. 

* * *

Roy sighs as he takes off his shades and lays them on his nightstand. He must get his mind in a state of sleep. Even after confessing his feelings to his dad, the large koopaling still lays uneasy in his bed, his mind running too quick to find any peace. He lays on his back, counting the amount of indentations in his ceiling, but even such a tedious task doesn’t bore him to sleep. 

“Why me?” the burly koopaling sighed. During these times, Roy would get up and lift weights, but he also lacks energy and dedication to the gym. 

As he laments to himself, Roy hears a soft knock on the door followed by another koopa slipping through the doorway. Spotting his visitor, Roy widens his eyes. 

Larry. 

“Hey Roy,” Larry greeted. Roy wanted to get angry with his trespassing visitor, but Larry’s warm smile melts Roy’s heart, leaving him to only stutter. 

“H-hey.” 

“Hmm?” Larry smirked, “Where’s your bossy attitude?” 

“It’s asleep, like you should be!” Roy groaned. 

Larry only nods at the statement as he continues smirking. 

“Why are you here, punk?” the burly koopaling questioned, although deep down, Roy’s enjoying Larry’s presence. 

“Roy,” Larry stated as he sits on the bed by Roy, “I have a confession to make.” 

Confused, Roy pushes his body away from Larry, “What?” 

“You know,” Larry continued as he looks at Roy’s condition and smirks. Roy’s on his bed, shell off and a blanket covering every part of his body other than his head, chest and feet. That only makes Larry’s goal much easier. 

“No, I don’t,” Roy voiced his confusion. 

“Well,” Larry continues smirking as he leans onto Roy’s foot and rubs his exposed shin, “I guess it needs to be revealed.” 

“Larry... The hell you doing?” Roy stared wide-eyed at his younger brother. 

“I’m showing you my thoughts. Words simply can’t express them,” Larry replied as he moves his hand under the blanket, towards Roy’s inner thigh and starts massaging it. By now, Roy’s breathing gets heavier and he feels his blood flowing in unchartered territory. 

“S-shit...” Roy moaned as he notices his developing erection followed by the bulge within his blanket; Larry eyes it soon after. 

“I know how you feel about me,” Larry confessed as he grabs hold of the forming bulge, causing Roy to wince from the bout of pleasure. 

“H-how?” Roy’s able to stutter, his already-pink face only deepening its shade as his member’s fondled by his younger brother.  

“You always ask me to do stuff with you. We have the most similar interests. You avoid Morton after Lemmy’s confession. You seemed open to his confession,” Larry points out as he strokes the bulge, resulting in Roy cracking a nervous smile. 

“But-but what if t-that's coincidence?” the burly koopaling rebutted. 

“Roy...” Larry stated in a still-flirty voice, “My hand’s on your dick right now, love. If you didn’t love me, you’d beat me to a pulp for holding it. That’s more proof.” 

“Uhh...” 

Ignoring Roy’s speechlessness, Larry lets go of the bulge and grabs the blanket’s edge with both hands. He pulls the blanket away from Roy’s body before throwing it just above Roy’s head. 

The bulge reveals itself; the beaut stands in full attention, between 8 and 9 inches long, an almost 6-inch girth, and it curves slightly upwards. Larry stares at his well-endowed brother’s cock in lust; he wants every piece of it digging into his throat.  

His lust winning over, Larry begins licking the shaft’s base before moving his tongue upwards across the shaft. He pulls down the shaft’s excess skin, exposing the tip, and tongues the tip’s underside, much to Roy’s enjoyment. Larry then glides his tongue over the head and continues the action as Roy’s moans increase in frequency and intensity. 

“Larry... Please bro,” Roy shuddered in pleasure, “I wanna fuck your damn mouth.” 

Larry stares at the member’s near-purple head and starts sucking on it gingerly before putting more of it into his mouth. At first, the youngest koopaling’s only able to take in half of Roy’s shaft, while he moves his tongue across the tip. Larry tastes his brother’s developing pre-cum flowing out, and he can’t get enough of the salty liquid.  

Now wanting to progress from his teasing state, Larry then proceeds to deepthroat Roy. He lowers his head until his lips meet with Roy’s pelvic area, barely able to not gag on his large cock. He continues the process several times, although still going slow.  

Before Larry realizes it, he feels Roy’s claw on the back of his head, forcing Larry to speed up. Roy then readjusts his legs’ position before thrusting his hips, penetrating Larry’s throat faster than the younger Koopaling can keep up with. After about a minute, Roy stops and Larry feels Roy’s cock twitching. 

“Fuck Larry... I’m about to cum!”  

Larry continues deepthroating Roy as Roy digs his claws into the bedsheets, arches backwards and lets out a series of grunts. Not long after, Larry feels the cum erupting from Roy’s cock, spurt by spurt. He tries to keep up his swallowing – the salty, yet warm taste of the semen cannot be wasted – although some did slip out from Larry’s mouth and onto Roy’s leg. As Roy’s orgasm ends, Larry cleans up the remaining cum from Roy’s cock with his tongue, before slurping up the spilt juices from Roy’s leg. 

Roy unleashes a smile. Larry just did what Kylie, Pom Pom and Azalea couldn’t do: not only did he get a fully hard-on erection, but Larry was able to make him orgasm; the first one he ever had that didn’t involve his own masturbatory habits. That alone showed Roy that his feelings for Larry were legitimate, but rather than being bothered by them, he can now embrace them. 

“Do you get it now?” Larry questioned, “I know you’re in love with me. But, I’m also in love with you.” 

“Yeah? Then get over here, squirt!” Roy teased as he summons Larry to lay by him. 

Larry grins as he moves himself from facing Roy’s member to his face. With his shades off, the youngest koopaling spots a softer, more loving side of his otherwise-tough brother. Perhaps that’s why Roy wears shades; it’s to hide his otherwise-friendly eyes. 

“I probably should get back to my room-” Larry suggested, but is interrupted by Roy. 

“My love won’t sleep by himself. He needs company, warmth and protection,” the burly koopaling rejected before he grabs the blanket from above his head and throws it over him and Larry. Roy then pulls Larry close to him; with his mental anguish gone and his sexual tension now released, Roy’s able to instantly fall asleep. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grr... Bowser's part seems rushed, but he and Mario's conditions will be covered more in-depth as time goes by. I tend not to go overly in-depth when it comes to one-sidedness. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Discovering

The Sun’s morning rays shine on Larry’s face, causing the koopaling to stir before opening his eyes. He realized the past night wasn’t a dream when he feels Roy’s arm draped around him. Larry grins; it’s now reality.

“Good morning, Pinky Bear!” Larry teased, knowing Roy dislikes that nickname.

“Aww, shaddap, you little goofball!” Roy groaned before cracking a smile. The two laid in the bed, only finding enough energy to stare into each other’s eyes. Roy enjoys the innocent, optimistic spirit Larry’s eyes broadcast, while Larry grins at how open and unexpectedly emotion-filled Roy’s exposed eyes came to be.

“You know you love it,” Larry cooed.

“Only from ya,” Roy added before he lets go of Larry, reaches for his shades and put them on, “But I’m damn starvin’ now!”

“You’re actually coming to breakfast?!” Larry gasped, “Shocker!”

“Dude, besides sneakin’ food at nights, I got no food. I didn’t want to feel those feelings for you in front of the fam before you confessed them,” Roy sighed, “But I want some food!”

“Good,” Larry playfully punches Roy’s bicep, “Can’t have you losing that muscle, big guy.”

“Never.”

Larry gets up from the bed and puts his shell back on, while Roy does the same. The two then hurry down the stairs and towards the dining room, where the rest of the family enjoy a variety of breakfast foods.

“Wow! You’re not dead!” Iggy exclaimed as he saw Roy.

“Of course not!” Roy grunted as he grabs a plate and grabs a load of bacon and sausages before sitting at his usual spot facing opposite of Bowser.

Larry giggles as he dishes up some eggs and hash browns, and despite his preference for a vegetarian-based diet, also grabs a few strips of bacon. Satisfied with his serving, the young koopaling sits in his chair. Although he typically sits between Lemmy and Iggy, Larry notices that the duo now sit together.

“I’m glad you two are... Well, closer again,” Larry admitted to Iggy, “I was wondering with Luddi why you two were so distant.”

“Let’s just say there were things both of us worked out,” Iggy blushed before turning back towards his food, “Were you the one who got Roy to come down? I’ve seen you two hanging out recently.”

Larry also blushes, “Uhh... Yeah, you can sorta say that.”

Appearing to not notice his younger brother’s blushing, Iggy smiles before turning back towards his food and taking a bite out of some sausages.

Meanwhile, Larry stares at his food, wondering about Lemmy and Iggy. He wonders if Ludwig said anything to them that resulted in the pair uniting. As he looks up from his food, he notices everyone, save for Roy, left the table.

“You’re back in reality,” Roy grunted.

“Wow! I was spacing off, wasn’t I?” Larry questioned.

Roy nodded, “Yeeeeeeah. But Larry, I needa work out. Pump some iron. We’ll do something later.”

“Or multiple somethings,” Larry winked. Roy smirks at him before leaving the table and towards his room.

Larry shrugs as he eats his last sausage and dashes towards Ludwig’s room. He might as well check with him on how he worked his magic. He knocks on the door before opening it.

“Luddi!” Larry called, “I saw Lemmy and Iggy suddenly got way close! Did you do something?”

Ludwig turns away from his piano and towards Larry, a warm smile implanted on his face.

“Turns out Iggy is in love with Lemmy,” the eldest koopaling informed, “So I got him to confess to Lemmy. Turns out Lemmy loved him back.”

“Yeah, that’s cool,” Larry smiled.

“Speaking of our siblings, Lawrence...” Ludwig drawled, “How’d you get Roy to come down?”

Larry feels his face heat up. He trusts Ludwig, but Larry can’t imagine telling even him about the two’s dirty little secret. Instead, as Roy told him about Kylie, Larry instead fibs.

“Oh, Roy?” Larry answered nonchalantly, “He was just suffering a break-up, so we were sharing stories.”

“Ahh, yes. I heard that from Kylie. It appears he broke up with her,” Ludwig nodded, “But it’s quite strange how our violent brother’s open to you.”

“Kylie already told you?” Larry questioned, preferring to skip over Ludwig’s criticism of Roy.

“Oh yeah,” Ludwig stated, “We’re going on a date this weekend.”

Larry laughs, “You? Dating? Something’s definitely going on with our family!”

“My week off from Iggy’s taught me to prioritize other aspects of my life,” Ludwig replied, “Not that inventing is not a priority, but it was all I’ve been concerned about. Unlike Father... He went on another mission to the Mushroom Kingdom.”

“Yeah, I get you. I never thought there was a such thing as ‘too hopeful’, but then there’s Dad...” Larry nodded, “But thanks for the update! I wish the family was united again.”

Ludwig sighs as he shakes his head and lowers his eyes.

“Me too, Lawrence. Me too.”

* * *

Exhausted, yet determined, Morton sneaks out from his room past the koopatrols and paces towards the forest outside the castle, anxious.

“I need to get rid of that disgusting gay from the castle,” Morton muttered, “And anyone supporting that sodomite.”

Morton groans. That’s pretty much everyone in that dreaded place other than Wendy. Even Roy... His long-time best friend and closest brother not only showed no reaction towards that lifestyle, but Morton notices Roy avoiding him now.

Whatever, Morton glared, Roy’s dead to him now.

Before he continues his lament, Morton spots a strange figure in a makeshift, circus-like tent booth. The figure, a green being with strange rabbit ears, rustles its pink dress before pulling out a black-tipped wand.

“We have another victim—err, I mean customer! Eh heh heh heh!” the figure laughed.

“Huh?” Morton questioned.

“This,” the figure holds the wand out towards Morton, “This is the Super Wishing Wand!”

“Super Wishing Wand?” the koopaling scowled, “What a dumb name.”

“Dumb?” the figure questioned, “Dumb you say? This can grant any wish you want! You know you have wishes!”

“Y-yeah,” Morton stuttered, “I do.”

“Then you can get your very own Super Wishing Wand!”

“I don’t have money-”

“Money’s something you mortals use,” the figure interrupted Morton, “Now come on over and get your Super Wishing Wand!”

Although having second thoughts, Morton retrieves the wand from the figure before grasping it and holding it into the air with a grin.

After the action, everything goes black.


End file.
